Maugrim's Rancor
by StokinDembers
Summary: The soul surviving son of Captain Maugrim's bloodline has been in training his whole life so that when chance came, he could exact revenge on his father's murderer. But what happens when King Peter isn't the villain he expected? Rancor will endeavor through the hardest trial in his life: discovering the difference between revenge and justice... (Final chapter now posted!)
1. Prologue

_Hello Narnia fans,  
I thought that Maugrim's death in the Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe was very significant, and while I'm NOT bringing him back to life, I came up with a thrilling story that takes place after the big war. I do not own Narnia just a few Oc's and the story plot. __Please read and enjoy._  
Thank you, 

* * *

**Prologue...  
**

* * *

Maugrim, faithful servant of the White Queen and captain of the Secret Police, was dead. With one fatal leap, he had lunged himself directly into the waiting blade of the young King Peter's shaking hands. For many years, Maugrim and his pack had patrolled the land of Narnia, encouraging submission and loyalty from all creatures to the rulership of Jadis. Now, following the return of the foretold kings and queens, he had perished.

_What a disgraceful way to die for a wolf of such reputation._

This was the first thought which Shredla had had after receiving the news of her mate's unfortunate death. Upon being firstly grieved and sorrowful at this unexpected turn of events, fury and anger had slowly boiled inside her, directed undyingly towards the sniveling Sir Peter Wolfsbane.

"It was bound to nip him in the tail at some point," snorted Flatfoot, the deceased captains own father.  
"Working for that White Queen so fervently was a perfect waist of his talents," he huffed. Needless to say, the very old wolf had never much agreed with Maugrim's service to Jadis and her witch powers.  
"Quiet!" Shredla yapped, turning her bared teeth at the annoying old coot. She had always despised Flatfoot, but he was now one of the last sources of protection she had on her disposal to watch over her and her final litter. With Maugrim killed, that meant the three pups napping inside the dark, warm den were the last of his bloodline. At this fact, an idea of revenge sparked in Shredla's mind. The young aspiring King Peter would die one day at the claws of Maugrim's offspring. Only after he was dead, would Shredla's malice be appeased and would honor be restored to Maugrim's blood line. But her plot would have to wait... A battle was brewing. The White Queen's army was going to meet Aslan and his lot head on in less than a week. All the other members of the pack were going to war, in a brave act of loyalty to their murdered captain, and for the Witch Queen, who would skin them alive if they ran away now.

Before the week ended, the battle was over.

The White Queen's icy reign over the realm of Narnia had ended. Aslan had come to the four children's rescue, and after achieving victory, King Peter along with his three siblings had assumed the thrown and began their peaceful rule over all civilians living within Narnia's boarders. Every soldier fighting for the evil Queen had been destroyed, including all of Maugrim's police force. The prophecy had come true, and Aslan had restored the land to its rightful order. Everyone was happy and content, except, for a certain she-wolf and three fatherless pups...

* * *

_So, with the scene set, my first chapter will be posted tomorrow so check back in soon. Chapters will be longer in length than this prolouge and I update often. Meanwhile, feel free to check out my other fanfic stories! __  
_

_-Stokin D Embers _


	2. Chapter 1: The Hunt

_Thanks for checking back people!  
__I have the first installment of this short story now up, like I promised and so I hope you are satisfied. I do not own Narnia or any of Narnia's characters, just my Oc's and this story plot. _

_Without further ado... _

* * *

**Maugrim's Rancor: Chapter 1**  
** The Hunt  
**

* * *

The dark woods were all silent except for the trees. Their rustling leaves whispered to one another about the pack of three wolves moving steadily through the shadows. A pair of working eyes did not need to be very sharp to see these wolves were up to no good. There was a dark aura around them, and with them came the distinct scent of ill intentions. You could read it in their quiet, confident prowls, and the way they held their tails high. The lead wolf was an all black male. His body was big and well muscled, with yellow eyes that flickered orange in the occasional stray beam of moonlight. The male was followed by his two sisters. They were both common looking wolves, all feminine beauty they might have possessed was warped by the permanent snarls on their faces. A twig snapped suddenly, causing all three wolves to slow to a halt in their travels.  
"What was that?" questioned one of the females.  
"Shh," the other female snapped towards her sister. The male said nothing, standing statue still with ears swiveling. The trio had left their cave at midnight, looking to make their way through the more populated part of the woods unnoticed, in hopes that the usual forest dwellers were all asleep. They had to get to the nearest Narnian road unseen and from there, they would travel towards Cair Paravel. Wolves never stepped foot outside of these woods, which was why it was essential now that they travel under cover of darkness. The trio could not afford to be seen and talked about. Word traveled fast through this country, and if rumors got out about three wolves traveling beyond their boarders towards the castle, all element of surprise would be lost. And surprise was the most necessary factor when on a mission to hunt down King Peter, the Magnificent...

**Two years prior: **

"Come along Rancor, pick up those feet! A rhino can walk quieter," barked a beautifully silver, female wolf. She turned her head to peer into the bushes several feet behind her.  
"I'm tired mom," returned a whining voice. Rancor, a one year old, black pup, trotted up out of the brush to his mother's side after a moment.  
"We've been training for hours..." he groaned.  
"Training would be over by now if you learned to pick up those feet!" the mother returned, "How will you ever stalk a King if you can't even properly hunt a rabbit?" she bit back. Rancor looked down at the dirt floor beneath his paws.  
"Burbite and Ripclaw don't have to practice so long..." he protested wearily.  
"Your sisters have mastered this lesson," the mother reminded harshly, "You on the other paw, refuse to focus on the task at your nose. Concentrate!"  
Rancor growled in frustration and moped back off into the trees. Only after the black pup was out of sight, did an old, scraggy male wolf wander up into the clearing. After a minute, he addressed the mother.  
"You know Shredla, there comes a point where frustration and tiredness cloud the mind and make learning impossible. Give the pup a break," the aged wolf suggested.  
"My methods for training Rancor are none of your business Flatfoot," Shredla growled, "If he is to accomplish his task and successfully destroy King Peter, he will need to push himself beyond all limits of frustration and tiredness. I am teaching him resolve and determination," she defended, glaring pointedly.  
"No what you're teaching, is how to run himself into the ground. That's what you're teaching," huffed Flatfoot as he turned, swishing his tail, to walk off. Shredla stared after the old wolf with bared teeth.

It was yet another hour later when Rancor finally found himself back at the pleasant and homey den site. Shredla followed her pup but sat down in the shade to watch him scamper inside the warm darkness of the cave and plop down to stretch on the cool floor.  
"Wow... that took even longer than we expected," snickered Burbite as she trotted over to her exhausted brother. Ripclaw followed suit of her sister and smiled ruefully down at Rancor.  
"Yeah, what happened? Get lost out there?" she snorted.  
"I hate rabbits..." was Rancor's only reply. He'd never been one to retaliate against his sister's taunts, nor had he ever made an effort to get into fights with them, to Shredla's dismay. The fact that Rancor did not have the mean streak she and Maugrim had both shared was discouraging. He was taking far too much after his grandfather, Flatfoot. Shredla vowed to work that calm, good natured personality out of her son. The pup would need ferocity and anger to survive this world, and more over, to survive his impending encounter with Sir King Peter Wolfsbane. News of the Kings' and Queens' influence over the country of Narnia was spreading fast, and the young King was growing bigger and more experienced every day. Shredla would take every precaution in giving her son and daughters the best chance at victory over their father's murderer.

The next morning was the dawn of autumn. The wind smelled sweet and leaves were turning the brightest most beautiful shades of oranges, reds and yellows. Rancor sat by the brook just a few yards outside the home den, and admired the trees around him. Birds were chirping cheerfully between branches and the gentle flow of the creek water over pebbles was soothing. Rancor often preferred taking naps in such serene surroundings. He'd much rather spend his afternoon's sleeping peacefully then in hard training with his mother. The sessions would last a long time, sometimes even into the night, and Rancor's legs would often get sore after so many hours of running, leaping, and clawing at victims he'd rather not be forced to kill. He didn't enjoy one minute of his lessons, for they were very physically taxing and Rancor could never tell if he was even progressing in the skills his mother was straining to teach him. Perhaps the training would not be so gruesome if he could only fully understand and partake in his mother's raw passion for vengeance. Rancor had barely known his father before he'd died, therefore lacking the need for revenge that his mother seemed to live and breathe on. All Rancor had to inspire him were stories of who his father had been and what Maugrim, Captain of the police, had achieved in his years of respect and loyalty to the White Queen.

All the same, stories could not make his father very real to him. Rancor constantly struggled with finding the inward anger he knew he should be feeling for having his father stolen from him. In fact, the anger he so tirelessly worked to cultivate in his heart, often made him weary and in want of rest. This was why he had a knack for napping. His sisters however, were very rambunctious, always full of energy and ready for whatever task their mother asked of them. They were both sufficient hunters and prided themselves on their quickly acquired skill sets. Rancor disliked them, even if he was determined not to hate them. They were family after all. The only friend Rancor had was his grandfather. Flatfoot was forbidden by Shredla to offer advice or pose much influence to his grandpups, but that hadn't stopped him from taking an instant liking to Rancor. From the beginning, Flatfoot had perceived that Rancor was exactly the opposite of what Shredla wanted him to be, and for that reason, he loved the pup.

As Rancor snoozed in the sunlight, Flatfoot approached the pup, aware of the rare occasion where Shredla and the daughters were gone out hunting, leaving the two males alone to themselves. Flatfoot took a paw and gently nudged Rancor's shoulder with it. Startling, the black wolf woke, yawning and shaking his head to look up at his grandfather.  
"Your mother and the girls are out hunting. I figured it would be a good time to talk to you alone," Flatfoot stated. Rancor sat up, looking interested and scratched his neck before giving his full attention to the older wolf.  
"I know, that your mother is doing her darnedest to train you to be the best wolf you can possibly be," Flatfoot began, "But out of everything you learn and accomplish, no matter how brave or how strong you become, never throw away who you truly are inside. Kindness, mercy, and love are the most important capabilities you possess, and they should always outweigh any cruelty, vengeance and hate," he finished. Rancor had been watching Flatfoot carefully, taking in his grandfather's words and storing them away. He didn't know it now, but this bit of advice would be the most impactful words of his life...

**Now: **

_SNAP!  
_Another loud crack of a twig disturbed the silence of the woods. The trio of wolves were now assuredly locked on to their target. Having surrounded a certain group of bushes from where the sound had echoed out of, the siblings prepared to corner whatever threat was hiding from them. Even if it were nothing but a squirrel, appearing to be very harmless, they knew squirrels were fast and could spread news quicker than any other critter in the woods. It was absolutely vital that whoever was watching them could not get away... Steadying his paws in the cool dirt, a growl rose in Rancor's throat. His sisters waited silently for their brother's mark. Rancor crouched for the lunge, and then... all chaos broke loose.

* * *

_How was that folks? Pretty good for an opening chapter eh? I figure all my chapters will be about this length for your convenience. Let me know what you thought and I will have the next chapter up by the end of this week. _

_-Stokin D Embers _


	3. Chapter 2: Compromising

_Thank you for your patience readers,  
I know it can get irritating waiting, so I assure you I am keeping up on this story as best I can. Anyway, here you are.. I don't own Narnia or Narnian characters by the way, just the Oc's and story plot.  
_

_Here we go..._

* * *

_** Maugrim's Rancor: Chapter 2  
** **Compromising  
**_

* * *

With one sudden burst of movement, a plethora of raccoons sprang free of the bushes, jumping in every which direction and skittering around with loud growls and bared teeth. Their eyes blinked with suspicion and their upturned noses expressed their disagreeable opinions of these canine intruders. The three wolves were instantly surrounded by the pack of raccoons and while they could stand there and bare teeth at each other all night, Rancor knew he would need to take it upon himself to open negotiations. Conversation was sometimes a better alternative than impulsively rushing in to a blood spilling fight. Giving his sister's the command to stand down with the swish of his tale and the twitch of his ears, they growled their miner protests but eventually did as they were told. They lowered their heads and ceased the growling, much to the raccoon's surprise. The small night prowlers exchanged glances between one another, and after they had comprehended no attack was coming, Rancor stepped forward calmly to properly address them.  
"Pardon our intrusion, we were under the impression we were being followed," he began in his deep, husky voice.  
"You were," returned, what Rancor assumed to be, the lead raccoon.  
"We don't trust wolves, especially ones that travel at night," continued the same raccoon.  
"And you have good reason not to," growled out Burbite, taking a threatening step forward with flattened ears. Rancor turned a warning glare back on his sister.  
"While my sister is correct, we would prefer this encounter not to get messy," Rancor stated.  
"I'm sure you would, but as we have been charged with the keeping of these Shuddering Woods during the night, as appointed by Aslan himself, we cannot allow you to continue on without assurance that you are not in fact conducting questionable business," the raccoon informed.  
"Damned are those born in wolf skin these days!" barked Rancor," You step foot in any which direction and you are assumed of scandalous doings. Should we be put on trial just for breathing?!"  
"Simmer down wolf, I am only preforming my duty under Aslan," the raccoon returned defensively, "Don't get your tail in a knot,"  
"And what if I were to say my siblings and I were embarking through these woods at this very hour to preform a noble duty of our own? One which must be accomplished so as to regain the honor our race had disgracefully lost by aligning ourselves with the wretched White Witch?" Rancor inquired carefully.  
"Then I would say be on your way, and may your travels be blessed by Aslan himself," the raccoon responded.  
"Thank you," Rancor bowed his head. The bunch of raccoons moved to open up an exit in their lines and the three wolves passed through them. Only when the siblings had trotted a good distance away from the pack of night watchers, did Rancor allow a smirk to stretch across his lips. Once again, his brains had gotten him and his sisters out of a potentially unpleasant predicament. And the best part was everything he had said was true, from a certain point of view... He _was_ preforming a noble duty for his father, and he would restore honor to his species, just not the kind of honor Aslan would favor.  
"How are we to be assured the raccoons will not pass on word about us?" Ripclaw questioned, coming up along Rancor's side with a doubtful look on her face.  
"We cannot be assured, but what we can take comfort in is the fact that the raccoons opinion of us is good, and any word they do pass along will be cast in a positive light," Rancor answered.  
"For now, let us focus on the road ahead. We shall handle what troubles befall us when they come," he stated.

**Several hours later:**

The quaint little road was inactive in the early hours of the morning. Just how Rancor wanted it. Still they would travel not on the road itself, but very near by it, keeping behind the cover of the bushes should an occasional passer go by.  
"I'm tired. We've been traveling all night," remarked Burbite as she padded along behind her brother.  
"I keep forgetting, you weren't put through all the hard endurance training mother forced me through," Rancor remarked. Whether or not he intended that statement to be a gloat, or a mere fact, Burbite still took offense to it and responded with a sharp snarl.  
"We can rest now," Rancor sighed, slowing his fast pace trot to stop before sitting down under a near tree in the shade. However harsh he had come to be with setting his sister's strait sometimes he would not deny them rest when they needed it. Despite everything his mother had drilled into him, he was not cruel. The sisters collapsed into the cool dirt thankfully, blowing through their noses and resting their eyes. Rancor was admittedly happy for the brief respite himself, but he would not fall to sleep, since one of them had to stay up and keep watch. Still, he lay his head down on his forepaws and relaxed. These days, Rancor used his spare thinking time to reflect back on his past lessons, bringing them to the front of remembrance should he need to recall anything important for his mission. Memories of the many restless nights he'd spent in prowling after countless victims returned to the forefront of his mind. None of the lives he'd taken in his past however, would ever stand up to the kill he was planning to take in just three days time. The King Peter no doubt was completely ignorant of the ill will harbored against him... Everybody in the entire country adored their Kings and Queens. Why would any one suspect a murderer was on his way right now to make quick work of the once Magnificent King Peter?

**Many miles away: **

**In the throne room of Cair Paravel... **

****"Your highness, the reports from the western lands have come in," informed Captain Oreius. The centaur walked in, his hoof prints clip clopping along the marble floors till he stood, torso bowed, before the thrones. King Edmund, and the Queens Susan and Lucy were all out tending to different duties at the moment, leaving King Peter alone to supervise the castle and run country affairs.  
"Very good," the young king responded, reaching out his hand to receive the parchments with care. It was very clear to Oreius that running a kingdom was not something Peter could have ever prepared for, and even after two years of time to grow accustomed to his new duties, the longing to be free and careless still lingered in Peter Pevensie's eyes. Still, he was very mature for a lad of his age, and Peter often took most of the burdens from his younger siblings shoulders, leaving them open to roam the country side while he stayed behind, organizing affairs with city officials.  
"The keepers of the Shuddering Woods have reported strange movement," Oreius stated, even before Peter could begin reading the papers given him.  
"What kind of strange movement?" Peter asked, cocking a curious brow.  
"The leader of the Moonlight Police, Snuffwig, has sent an account of running into three wolves, traveling this direction from the inner heart of the woods," Oreius answered.  
"Wolves? Why, wolves haven't been seen traveling through the woods for years," Peter mused.  
"Snuffwig says he let the trio pass, but only after asking a few quesitons. However, he doesn't go as far to believe them incapable of causing trouble, so he sent a scout to follow after them and watch their movements," Oreius finished with a dark expression on his face.  
"Oreius, why do you look so grave?" Peter asked his captain, smiling in amusement. He could see no cause for concern at this little piece of news. What threat could three wolves become?  
"Your highness, are you perhaps familiar with the murmured rumors regarding the deceased Captain Maugrim of the Secret Police?" Oreious inquired, very seriously. Peter blinked.  
"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," the king admitted.  
"That is well my lord, for they are only rumors, but none the less, I don't take much of anything lightly in these days of peace. Evil, though it has been successfully repressed since the destruction of the White Witch, doesn't truly ever die. It threatens to rise, given any cirumstance it is afforded,"  
"And you would have me to believe that rumors about a deceased wolf captain should be a sourse of concern to me?" Peter questioned. He leaned on one of the arm rests to his throne, contemplating.  
"Allow me to inform you of what these rumors entail," Oreius offered. Peter nodded his permission.

Oreius took a breath, swishing his tail then began.  
"Well, your highness, the rumors as of late, tell of a wolf born of shadow, who walks among the deepest part of the woods, with flaming eyes and fur as black as ash. It is said that this wolf is in fact the ghost of Maugrim, wandering the wilderness in wait for revenge against his killer... You, my king," Oreius said this slowly. Peter frowned slightly.  
"But this is impossible, ghosts don't exist," Peter stated, wondering the moment he had spoken whether or not he had the right to define what things actually did or didn't exist. Before Narnia, he hadn't believed trees or animals could talk, nor in fauns, centaurs or many other magical creatures who walked around in his beloved country. Having rethought his statement, Peter looked nervously up to Oreius.  
"Ghosts don't exist... do they?" he revised.  
"I have never in my long years come face to face with a ghost, so I'm afraid I cannot say," Oreius answered humbly, "However, there is perhaps a reasonable explanation for this rumor," he continued, "If I may..."  
Peter eagerly nodded, looking to put to rest any fears these rumors brought upon him. Oreius proceeded.  
"It was a known fact during the years of the White Witch's reign, that Captain Maugrim had a mate, called Shredla. He had many litters by this mate, all of which, his offspring grew to eventually become part of his forces. It was presumed, that all wolves of Maugrim's company parished in the battle between the Witch's forces and our army. But his mate, was unaccounted for. There is only one possible reason her body was not found on the battle field, and that reason is because she did not fight. But why, would a female who just lost her life mate _not_ fight against the forces in which she was embittered towards? Well... it is my assumption, that she was in fact pregnant, or nursing," Oreius explained. Peter continued to give all his attention to the captain, taking in every detail.  
"What forest dwellers may percieve to be as Maugrim's ghost may, in fact, be Maugrim's last offspring," the centaur finished. Peter thought this over. What did this mean exactly? So there was a wolf somewhere out there who was the spawn of Maugrim... Did this mean he should be concerned? Peter wouldn't like to think so, but he just wasn't sure...

"Thank you Oreius, I shall take your words into great consideration, you are dismissed," Peter said finally, leaning back in his throne and looking over the papers on his lap. Oreius bowed his head and left the king's presense when asked. Once alone, Peter began reading through the reports slowly, his mind wandering back to the words spoken by his captain even long after the echo of his hoofprints were gone. Peter could not seem to get his mind to focus on what he was reading, until his eye suddenly caught the words, "black wolf," and his gaze froze. He instantly back tracked and restarted at the beginning of the sentence. Snuffwig was giving details of his account in meeting the three wolves and the one male wolf whome had been spoken with, just happened to be pitch black...  
"Oreius!" Peter suddenly called, jumping to his feet.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed the read! Check back in soon for more! As I said above, I update often. Meanwhile, please give me the great pleasure of getting to read your reviews! _

_-Stokin D Embers _


	4. Chapter 3: The Royal Guest

_Hello readers,  
Here I have the third chapter finally posted! Sorry it's been a little while but I hope you enjoy it! I don't own Narnia, just my oc's and this story idea,  
Thank you! _

_Now on with the show..._

* * *

Maugrim's Rancor: Chapter 3  
The Royal Guest

* * *

Rancor was displeased. The weather had decided to turn ugly on him, and it poured down heavy torrents of rain as if mother nature herself was trying to discourage the three wolves from their bloodthirsty quest. Rancor's fur was soaked clean through and the winds nipped at his shivering body, tormenting his already tortured soul. Was destroying a king he never met (even if he had murdered his father) really worth such a long trek through the country in these kind of conditions? Rancor thought about this for a moment, knowing that if he didn't find his resolve soon he'd turn around now and have to hide from his mother with his tail tucked between his legs for the rest of his life! She had full faith and expectancy in him! if he failed now he would be an even bigger disgrace than his fallen father. Not to mention what his sister's would think of him; or what'd they _do_ to him if he told them they were to turn back now. Rancor's determination sharpened after these considerations, forcing his mind to become more focussed and passionate than ever about this mission. He was NOT turning back now. The mud slipped and splashed beneath his feet as he quickened his pace. Burbite and Ripclaw both growled slightly in irritation at having to hasten themselves in this disgusting weather, but they dare not petition their brother. He was in one of those quietly somber and serious moods that usually meant you didn't want to test him. They trudgeddd on.

**The next day:  
In the city sitting below Cair Paravel... **

Finally, they were here. The wolves now had to work double time to keep from being seen. In the city, were people everywhere. People having migrated from the islands across the sea, Centaurs, Fauns, gryphon's and other talking animals, as well as peace promising Minotaurs and dwarves, roamed the clean, peaceful streets. The question was... how to get to the palace gate? The city had one main road that led all the way up to the palace gates and there was no other way to enter the castle since a high fortified wall surrounded its boarders. Rancor sat down in the bushes alongside the road, nodding his sisters do the same. He had to think... if they could not be seen going up to the gate, nor would they ever be admitted even if they weren't run off first, then there had to be another way to get to King Peter. With thoughts buzzing in his mind, a sudden idea took Rancor's fancy. As much as he would have liked to have killed King Peter right in his throne chair where he sat, it would be much more beneficial to draw the King out by gaining his attention in some way, and then lie in wait for when the royal highness least expected it. Rancor turned to his sisters.  
"In order to succeed we will need to do some recon before establishing a plan of attack. Scatter and meet me back here in a few hours. Listen for any words among the towns people speaking of the Kings and Queens' whereabouts. Stay out of sight. Now go!" Rancor ordered. Burbite and Ripclaw nodded and both scampered off into the woods, splitting into different directions. Rancor now looked back to the street he himself sat closest to and deliberated on whether or not he should do a very bold thing and enter them. His heart beat fast as he sat in council with the two combatting sides of his brain. "_Don't do it! You are crazy_!" One side said, "_But if you don't do it, what will your mother think of your cowerdice?_" retorted the other side. The argument continued, giving Rancor no peace of mind, nor was any near in sight when suddenly the black wolf's wandering eyes caught sight of something amazing.

A wolf! Undoubtably female with the slenderness of her body and the lightness of her paws, her pure white coat glittered in the sunlight as she trotted through the streets as if she'd done it a million times. Rancor stared, in complete incomprehension of what he was seeing. Wolves were never seen out of the Shuddering woods! How was it that one was walking through the road, passing Fauns and creatures alike without hesitation and without causing any alarm? It was impossible! Could it be that in fact, she were hidden by some spell, where no other eyes but his could see her? Was she some ghost he was imagining from lack of rest and food? Rancor shook his head and blinked several times, each attempt to shake away this dream falling void as the white wolf was still there, trotting briskly through the crowds. How was it that she was so welcomed? All wolves were hated and distrusted, or at least, that was what his mother had always told him. Becoming irristibly curious, Rancor stood up on all fours and began tracking the female wolf through the crowd, meanwhile staying hidden himself along the road side. He tailed her until she arrived directly at the palace gates and the two Centaur Royal Guards standing on either side began speaking to her.  
"Good luck with that," Rancor snorted with a sarcastic eye. There was no way this wolf, beautiful or not, was getting past those guards. But then, then unthinkable happened. The guards nodded and the gates were opened! The sound of the steel bars being pulled back and the cringe of swinging metal met Rancor's ears as he watched, completely dumbfounded. The female nodded her thanks to the Centaurs and trotted right through and on up the palace road. For half a minute, Rancor simply stood, jaw dropped and in utter shock at what he'd just witnessed. How in the name of Aslan, had that just been possible? Was it true? All he had to do was approach the gates and ask for admitance to see the King? It sounded too easy, too unbelievably simple...

**Meanwhile, in the palace court yard...**

High King Peter paced through Cair Paravel's extensive and beautiful gardens. Flowers of all types radiated from the trees and bushes in full bloom, decorating each path way, cellebrating every stone arch, and wrapping about the nearest set of the castle columns. This wasn't generally the place Peter went to relieve his mind of troubles but he found the sunlight in perfect cast today and, as he'd been in the throne room all morning, he was in want of the fresh air. Susan and Lucy had been the ones to sculpt this garden into the paradise that it was now, (with the help of many palace gardners) and since Peter nor Edmond had taken any part in it, they generally did not dare to infiltrate their sisters' domain nor credit themselves with the enjoyment of their siblings' hard labor. But since both Queens were gone, today was a rare exception. Peter now walked along one of the stone paths, headed for a glorious fountain when he heard a familiar voice shout after him.  
"Pete!" called Edmund. The younger king's eyes searched over the spance of shruberies, his gaze sweeping from one direction to another in search of his brother.  
"Over here Ed," Peter called back. With the help of voice guidence, Edmund eventually found his older brother and took to walking beside him. They were both in casual palace clothing, still rich, but not something they would ride to town in before their people.  
"I was looking for you all over and no one knew where you were," Edmond explained,  
"What are you doing out here? If our sister's so much as see a boot track when they come back they will be positively alight with suspicion," he reminded. Peter smield.  
"Of course they will but I've been thinking on something very vexing lately," Peter informed, "There has been talk of a black wolf moving through the woods. I think he means to do me harm and I don't understand why, but not knowing much about the specifics of the situation only seems to make my fears grow worse," he admitted.  
"You've killed many more terrible things than wolves," Edmund responded with a snicker of amusement.  
"Yes I know, but this wolf is different. He's shrouded in mystery, and this disturbs me," Peter defended.  
"Then let it disturb you but don't let it put crazy ideas into your head, such as walking into our territorial sisters' garden," Edmund laughed. Peter smiled, feeling better now that his brother had come along. Edmund and himself had never been closer than they'd been in these past few years of reigning as Kings over Narnia. Peter couldn't think of a closer friend and partner when it came to handling complicated affairs, physical, or of the heart.  
"Well I've taken action to set aside my fears as best I can and called upon an expert to stay with me and discuss the matter," Peter stated to his brother.  
"Really? What kind of expert?" Edmund asked curiously.  
"My King, The clan leader Arla of the Silver Pack has arrived as you've requested," Oreius announced suddenly from the grand castle ledge overlooking the whole garden from above.  
"Brilliant, I will see her now," Peter responded eagerly. He'd been waiting all morning for this moment.  
"Finally, I shall be put at ease," Peter told his brother, rushing back down the garden path way with Edmond close behind. The two kings entered the palace once more from the court yard and strolled towards the throne room where both took their designated seats before having Orieus let their visitor enter. The doors opened and in came a wite wolf, her fur bright and clean, her face pleasant and soft to look at as she trotted down the long red carpet to stop and bow before them.

"Your royal majetsties," she greeted, her tone the softest Peter had ever heard coming from a wolf's throat.  
"I recieved word of your summons and came directly as requested," Arla explained, standing up once more to look back and forth between them.  
"Thank you, I appreciate your swiftness," Peter responded with a nod of his own head,  
"Along with the letter, I believe I sent word informing you of a rumor that has been spreading around my kingdom for some time; word of a black wolf that is said to either be the long deceased Captain Maugrim's ghost, or more likely, his son," Peter informed.  
"Yes you did my lord," the clan leader responded, "And I have taken great pains to discover the source of these rumors as well as investigate the reality behind them," she said assuredly. Edmund sat quietly, simply watching his brother and the white wolf engage in conversation.  
"And what have you discovered exactly?" Peter inquired anxiously.  
"If I may my lord, start at the beginning?" the she-wolf asked permission. Peter nodded and Arla proceeded.  
"During the cursed winter years of Narnia, a small pack of wolves resisted the temptation of aligning themsleves with the evil White Witch. They had been turned to stone as punishment and placed before the dens of her Secret Police as warning to all those who might think of rebellion. It was only after the Great War, when Aslan scoured the land to free those from Jadis's spells, that these few loyal wolves were found and restored back to life. All other wolves were understood to be extinguished during the war save for those loyal few. It was after these loyal wolves' discovery that your highnesses established them to be called the Silver Pack and ordained us as the Narnian boarder patrollers, welcoming the pack into one of your closest confidences. We humbly remain forever grateeful for this role and our part in protection of this wonderful country," she added graciously, bowing once more in respect before continuing.

"Since this establishment, we, the Silver Pack, have continued to serve the Kings and Queens and have reported all words of possible boarder attacks to your royal selves. Now, it was not until these few days ago that I recieved your request and began to look into the rumor you've specified. To my great agitation, after discussing the matter with the clan, I discovered a secret among our ranks. One of my members, which I will not disclose his identity unless my lord should want it," Arla stated then continued, "happened upon a strange occurance some time last year in the summer months. It was while on a regular hunt, this clan member was confronted by a strange lone, old wolf, who called himself Flatfoot. Now please understand that before any of this, the Silver Pack have completely unaware of any other wolves existance aside from ourselves. So, you can imagine the shock this particular member felt for not having found out this stranger's living sooner... In any case, he knew enough to investigate Flatfoot extensively on where he lived and if he was by himself or if there were others. Flatfoot confessed that there were others but stated that they were very few and asked no harm come to them, as they were happy in their unknown and peaceful existence. Naturally, this did not appease the Silver Pack member so it was demanded that Flatfoot show the rest of these stranger's location so that they may be brough before your highnesses for thorough investigation,"

It was here the female wolf paused a moment, looking down, "It is to my understanding that Flatfoot... expressed vehement disagreement and he... escaped. Our pack member lost his scent and in his embarrasement felt obligated to keep this incident a secret," the she-wolf hurried on, "I assure you my lord that this wolf is being punished for his crime of withholding this important information from us and from your majesties... But if I may continue I shall now get to the part of my own involvment," she pleaded. Peter was definitely taking in everything this wolf was saying and his distress was evident by having put his hand to rest on the side of his face, with an elbow propped against the throne chair's armrest. Peter none the less nodded that the wolf continue, hoping there was still a chance for the news to get better.

"Well my lord, I searched the land for evidence of this black wolf's existance and promptly located personally the old lone wolf's location. Flatfoot was found," she informed and Peter's heart rose in relief at this.

"But, my lord, Flatfoot was not alone. He was denning with his daughter-in-law, whom I found out to be Shredla... mate to the deceased Captain Maugrim,"  
she paused again and looked down as if she had something very difficult to say.

Peter blinked, wishing the wolf would hurry up and spill out the rest of the story! Enough with these pauses for breaths!  
"Please continue," Peter prompted desperately.  
"Your highness, I tell you now, this female wolf was derranged and very disagreeable. Her temper was made increasingly furious and there was no ease in restraining her upon her capture. It took great effort to get any information out of her, but finally when she was mad enough, she admitted only this: that she 'was looking forward to the King Peter's doom, which was sure to come soon'..." Arla finished. Peter swallowed. It was hard to explain the unnerving feeling that came over him. Something about being doomed just didn't sit well with him.  
"Is that all?" Peter asked after he took a moment to settle his nerves.  
"Not all my lord. We met up with the night keepers of Sherwood for further recollection of any possible black wolf's whereabouts, and it was made very clear that the pack of three wolves were headed in this direction. By our calculations, they should be in town or, more likely, in the outskirts of it, as we speak," Arla summed up. Peter leaned back in his throne chair, looking over at Edmund who had seemed to take everything in perfect stride. Not much could surprise the younger brother these days.

"Well? What are you going to do? It's not like the wolves can barge through our gaits or get over the wall," Edmund reminded unconcernedly. _Of course, **he** wasn't nervous! It wasn't his life that was doomed_! Peter thought in exasperation.  
"Your highness, if it is too bold of me to offer an idea, stop me now," Arla said. Peter didn't, so she continued,  
"I have an idea of how to go about this situation my Kings..." Arla promised with a smile and a bright wag of her tail.

* * *

_How'd that go? Let me know with a review and get excited for the next chapter. It will be totally awesome I proimse! _

_-Stokin D Embers _


	5. Chapter 4: An Orphan And His Dog

_Hi readers,  
So sorry it has been a while! I've been pretty busy and hadn't had time to sit down and do much writing. Anyway, here is the next chapter! I don't own Narnia or any Narnian characters, just my Oc's and this story plot.  
Thanks!_

* * *

_ **Maugrim's Rancor: Chapter 4  
An Orphan And His Dog **  
_

* * *

The gate proved to be a challenge Rancor was just not yet ready to face. After the beautiful white wolf had vanished behind them (and yes, Rancor was inclined to think her very beautiful) his resolve to approach the guards as boldly as she had shrunk away. He began to think he might have had more a chance of knowing what he was up against if he had just had brains enough to approach the white wolf and ask some questions before she was gone. Shrinking away into the safety of the shadows, Rancor turned back into the dark alley way to continue his recon somewhere else. Maybe if he was lucky though, he would see the female wolf after her visit to the palace and stop her on her way out. Rancor meandered about the city streets for quite a while after he'd left the gate, keeping to the unseen shadows and being careful not to be of any notice. It was during his prowl on the food market road that he realized just how hungry he was. Bird meat along with several other kinds of things were hung, roasting at one particular booth for sale. The scent was just torturous! Rancor could feel his mouth begin to salivate. Wolves never carried money of course so he couldn't pay rightly for a slice of food. He tried desperately to lessen his wanting for the juicy meat but his stomach growled in protest. But he couldn't snatch anything without breaking his cover! Then again...

The meat man unexpectedly turned and left his cart to go talk to one of the people at the booth across from him. This was Rancor's chance to grab something really small and get out of there! Taking a swift look around and perceiving no one was watching, Rancor took the opportunity he had. He crawled under the booth and, once behind the display table, snatched a tiny slice of chicken in his jaws before turning to run. But right when he turned, he froze. A dirty street dog was right in his way! It was a rather large street dog, all brown, and female. She was cocking a discriminating brow at him, with slightly bared teeth.  
"I saw that..." she growled. Rancor stared at her, having the strange impulse to tuck his tail between his legs just at the intense look she was giving him. Her eyes were piercing strait to his soul, causing him to begin feeling guilty and to despise himself for even daring to steal!  
"I'm hungry," Rancor defended, "I haven't eaten in three days," he stated in a sharp growl. The female didn't look convinced.  
"You're a wolf aren't you?" she asked, suddenly beginning pacing around him, her nose sniffing his fur as she circled.  
"What's it to you?" Rancor snapped back, his hackles rising threateningly. He wasn't going to let this street dog, however big she was, intimidate him.  
"Just curious," she smiled a pretty smile. Rancor wasn't by any means charmed though. She was dangerous and he had to get out of here NOW.  
"Haven't you heard what curiosity does to cats?" he huffed, moving forward to slip past her. But she stopped right in front of him again, casting a demeaning glare on him.  
"Get out of my way," Rancor growled lowly.  
"Make me," she responded. Rancor spun his head around to look back over at the butcher who was now making his way back across the street.  
"Seriously dog out of my way!" Rancor barked angrily.  
"Put that slab of meat back where you found it and you don't have to worry about getting into trouble," she responded easily.  
"I don't want to hurt you!" Rancor growled, getting desperate. The man was almost back! He had little time, if any, to escape! But the female street dog was not moving.  
"You won't," the female responded confidently, causing's Rancor's blood to boil in frustration.  
"What's this?" came the voice of the butcher and Rancor spun to spit the meat back out on the table and take off down the road. The street dog smiled after him and followed quickly as the butcher began shouting curses at the both of them.  
"Get lost you street mutts!" he shouted, shaking a knife clutching fist at them as they scampered off down the dirt street.

Rancor ceased running only when he was certain that he was not being pursued. He'd ducked into another dark corner and stood panting when the street dog from earlier rounded the corner to stop beside him.  
"What do you want!?" Rancor snapped, baring his teeth in spite at her. She'd cost him a delicious slice of meat and almost made him get caught! She shook off with a pant of her own then sighed.  
"You did the right thing," she praised, "Come on," and she trotted briskly off. Rancor watched her with a suspicious gaze, considering whether or not following her was such a wise idea. His sisters would be expecting him to meet back up with them shortly and he still hadn't heard anything about the Kings or Queens amidst the casual conversation in town. Still... she had something on her mind, and if Rancor was sure of one thing, it was to always obey a female. His mother and sisters had pounded that fact strait through his skull one to many a time. Sighing, he lowered his head and trotted after her.

The street dog led him through a series of back alleys until finally by a lone water fountain he saw a boy kicking rocks along the side of the road. His clothes were old and ugly, tattered and well worn. His face was covered in dirt and other smudges and he wore a small hat cap over his head. He walked aimlessly back and forth with his hands buried into his pockets as he wandered back and forth. The street dog, lifted her head and barked a happy bark, her tail wagging back and forth and she loped over to the boy, running a tight circle around him affectionately. The boy smiled and rubbed her head, leaning down to his knees and saying softly,  
"Hi girl! Where ya been?" he crooned, then he looked up and saw Rancor lingering in the shadows, "I see you brought a friend?"  
"Hardly... " Rancor growled out, walking out of the shadows. He had already been seen, there was no point in hiding now. Besides, this boy looked harmless enough. Upon further examination of the street kid, he looked like he could be about 16.  
"Caught him trying to steal from a meat stand. Apparently he hasn't eaten in a few days," the street dog informed, her tail still wagging happily.  
"Oh, well here," the boy reached in a pouch and pulled out a nice slice of meat. Rancor smelled it instantly and again the saliva started dripping from his mouth. But he didn't approach to take it yet... this could be a trap.  
"It's okay... I was saving it," the boy smiled, setting it on the edge of the water fountain for Rancor to take safely. Rancor hesitated but his stomach resumed its loud protests an he could ignore them no longer. With hackles slightly raised, to warn any ideas of attack off, he paced forward to the fountain and lifted his front paws up onto the ledge, capturing the slice in his mouth and chewing it thankfully. The female dog was watching him with this smile on her face that said she knew something he didn't. What was with her? Rancor finished swallowing and jumped down off the fountain ledge to face the dog and her orphan. He didn't feel comfortable enough to say thank you, considering if he had wanted that meat he could have just as easily taken it, but he nodded just the same.  
"I haven't ever seen a wolf in town before," The boy stated, "What are you doing here?"  
Rancor considered not answering and just walking off. He didn't have to tell this rugged pair anything. But... what if they could help him? Maybe give him information on where the Kings and Queens were and... perhaps some daily habits that he could more or less use to set up a trap?  
"I'm here to bring honor to my name," Rancor answered truthfully. The boy laughed.  
"That sounds tedious," he said. Rancor growled, taking insult.  
"You think because I'm a wolf I cannot have honor?" Rancor barked.  
"That's not what he said," the street dog barked back.  
"Then what DID he say?" Rancor questioned.  
"All I meant was... that honor is a hard and precious thing to earn, because true honor is very rare," the boy explained calmly.  
"Well I'll earn mine, if it kills me," Rancor stated, with such fierce determination it made the boy shutter.  
"How... how will you earn it?" the boy asked finally.  
"By avenging my father's death," Rancor answered. He was tolerant to answer a few questions, but if they asked who his father was, he was so leaving. Luckily, that was not what the boy wanted to know.  
"So... by killing then? That's how you'll gain honor? That's how you'll appease your father's death? By more death?" the boy inquired. Something about this orphan's words struck an unnerving chord inside Rancor. Not only was this boy a little too wise for a random street kid, but he was also too smart...  
"I didn't say anything about killing," Rancor retorted, looking suspiciously at the boy. Just because it was true, didn't mean it made any sense that this boy should have known anything about it.  
"No, no..." the boy fumbled over his words, "No, you didn't.. but isn't that generally how you avenge someone's death?" he asked curiously. Rancor thought about it.  
"I wouldn't assume that..." he answered finally looking away uncomfortably. He didn't like this conversation and he wanted to change the subject now.  
"I have to go," he stated and turned to leave. But right when he turned to leave, a set of faun guards were walking into the alley, talking back and forth in conversation.  
"Quick, follow us," the street dog grabbed hold of Rancor's tail to get his attention then, letting go, raced away with the boy. Rancor growled in irritation but followed. He had no choice! The guards were right behind them and these two would know the city streets better than he did for a proper get away...

* * *

_K, that's all I got for now! Sorry it was shorter than usual! Chapter five will be up soon!  
Oh, and any comments would be nice!_

_-Stokin D Embers _


	6. Chapter 5: Hidden Identities

_Hello again readers!  
I know my last chapter was really short but I'm making up for it by putting this one up only a day later! Hope you like it! Oh and I don't own Narnia or any Narnian characters! Just my Ocs and this plot._

_Thank you! _

* * *

**Maugrim's Rancor: Chapter 5  
****Hidden Identities**

* * *

**Two Hours Prior in Cair Paravel  
****The Throne Room...**

"So let me get this strait..." Peter said, rubbing his forehead in uncertainty. Arla stood before him, her tail wagging back and forth patiently.

"Your idea is that you and I go under cover into the city to discover my attacker and to spy on him?"  
"Precisely my lord," Arla nodded.  
"I don't like it," Orius huffed, folding his arms, "It leaves you too exposed my king," he stated in concern.  
"I am perfectly capable of protecting his royal highness should whatever circumstances occur," Arla responded assuredly, if not a bit defensively. There was still some doubt in Arla's mind of the average Narnian's respect towards wolves. It was most likely that many still felt uneasy about her kind and almost nobody even was aware that it was her _pack_ keeping their boarders safe.  
"I have no doubt of that Arla," Peter intervened with the lift of his hand, "but what I want to know is how exactly you plan on finding him? I mean, he could be anywhere," he said.  
"My nose, my king, is what has made me the pack leader that I am. I can smell any wolf out of a crowd," she promised with a humble bow of her head.  
"Then why is it necessary for the king to come along?" Orius questioned.  
"It's not necessary, I simply thought that our king would rather see his opponent himself then to miss out and have only more passed on words to satisfy his fears," Arla responded. Peter was going to protest that he was not afraid but with one look from Edmund he thought twice about it.  
"I will go with you," Peter said decidedly, "It will do me good to get out of this palace and see my city from a normal citizen's point of view anyway,"  
Orius visibly slumped, clearly not happy with the whole idea. The centaur was known to be probably the most protective of the palace friends King Peter had, aside from Aslan himself who was far away, gone who knew where at the moment.  
"It's alright Orius, I will be home by tonight. If you don't see or hear from me by midnight, send out a search party," Peter instructed, standing. Edmund watched his brother carefully.  
"I think I should go with you too," he suggested.  
"No Ed, this is something I need to do. Besides, we'll be more conspicuous together. Someone is bound to recognize one of us," Peter reasoned. After a moment Edmund nodded.  
"I'll wait up for you," the younger brother promised. Peter smiled and walked out of the throne room to go get into costume.

**Now...**

It was astoundingly clear to King Peter that even when disguised as a orphan peasant, he was still in great danger around this black wolf. Everything about the canine was huge. His body was well conditioned and his claws were long and sharp, not to mention his startlingly yellow eyes that, once locked on to his visage, made Peter's heart pump faster. However, despite how uncomfortable he was made in this wolf's presence, he couldn't let this potential villain get out of his sight, and luckily, the guards had showed up right on time in the middle of their usual alley patrol. This provided Peter and Arla with the perfect opportunity to lure Maugrim's revenge bent offspring further into their control. As far as Peter was concerned, as soon as this black wolf admitted that he planned on committing murder, he could be properly arrested and put behind bars.  
"Quick!" Arla encouraged the black wolf after her as she began running away. Peter was already far up ahead, and he knew where he was going too. He and Arla had worked the whole thing out. Well, almost the whole thing. He at least knew the majority of the plan anyhow. They would head towards a quiet park within the city where they wouldn't be bothered so they could continue to question the wolf and get the full truth.

The way to the park did not take them long, but Peter found himself surprisingly out of breath. It kind of put his impressive status of being a 16 year who'd fought in a war and been crowned king to shame. He bent over on his elbows breathing hard to catch his breath while the disguised Arla trotted up along side him, followed lastly by the ellusive black wolf.  
"Those guards patroll every alley every hour. They don't like any one to linger, nor do they appreciate their streets being cluttered by the poor," Peter explained, sitting down in the cool grass to rest. The black wolf sat down, keeping himself a good few yards away from himself and Arla. He was acting cautious still, which admittedly put Peter a bit more at ease.  
"So what is your name?" Arla asked to the black wolf, shaking off and lying her belly down in the grass.  
"Rancor," the black wolf answered. Peter thought the name would definitely fit any son bent on revenge.  
"And yours?" Rancor asked in turn, staring carefully at Arla. Peter and she had already worked out cover names, just in case they should be asked.  
"Rawla," Arla answered, "And this is my charge, William," she introduced, nodding towards Peter. Rancor nodded.  
"Well, I appreciate your advice concerning the guards but I think it is best I go on alone. I need to be somewhere and I'm late as it is," the black wolf stated. Peter felt worried for a second. They were loosing him! The black wolf was on his feet and ready to turn away as it was! But there was nothing he could say or offer to make Rancor stay without acting strangely suspicious. So he simply said,  
"Good luck, I hope you gain true honor," he said, truthfully. And true honor, Peter knew, wasn't earned by taking a life for a life. It was giving mercy and understanding to those who didn't deserve it (or even did in his particular case). Rancor nodded and turned to lope off. Arla glanced to Peter.  
"You should follow him... I'll return to the palace," Peter ordered once Rancor was far enough off.  
"Right away sir but I think you should know, I don't think this wolf is as big of a threat as you feared. I shall go and investigate further and hopefully, my speculations will be true," she answered and then darted off herself.

Rancor was happy to be rid of the orphan and his street dog. They had both caused him to feel incredibly insecure and uncomfortable, even if he was very grateful at the food he'd been given. Giving of food meant a lot between wolves, as it was regular that most pack members would keep kills to themselves selfishly and all others had to fight for it or fend for themselves. Shaking his head, he continued through the streets, skirting possible trouble and moving back into the safety of the forest. His sisters would be FURIOUS. He was a whole hour late and no doubt they'd chew him out for not having kept his word of being there when he'd said so... When he came upon his siblings, Burbite was pacing back and forth with this angry scowl on her face while Ripclaw lay in the shade sighing in complete boredom. After both turned to see it was their brother who was stepping through the trees, the yelling started.  
"Oh look Ripclaw! He's finally here! Where have you been? Last I checked when you say this time, you keep the time you say! You had us waiting here for a whole hour!" Burbite barked, hackles rising as Rancor approached.  
"I know and I apologize, I fell into a circumstance I could not very easily escape," Rancor explained calmly.  
"It's always excuses with you," Ripclaw snorted. That comment stung and Rancor showed his appreciation with an ugly display of white teeth and a threatening snarl. Apparently his brief reminder of who was in charge was enough to put the respect back into both his sisters' attitudes. Their ears and tails lowered slightly in submission. Once satisfied Rancor proceeded.  
"Did either of you manage to hear any word on the Kings or Queens?" he questioned in his gravely tone.  
"I heard word regarding the Queens. They are both supposed to return to Cair Paravel in three days," responded Burbite, with considerably less sharpness.  
"I heard word that Edmund was to be leaving for the anual meeting of the city regents in a week," responded Ripclaw.  
"Nothing about King Peter?" Rancor asked, slightly angered at the lack of information found out.  
"Nothing," the sisters answered. It was then that Rancor remembered the white wolf. He'd forgotten all about keeping tabs on her! She could have left the palace by now and he'd have lost his chance to confront her! Quickly, Rancor explained what he had seen of the female white wolf and how she had entered the palace gates. He then told them he thought it would be wisest to stay in the woods closer to the palace gates and watch for an opportunity to infiltrate the castle ground without being seen. They all agreed and prepared to move out when suddenly Rancor caught scent of a familliar female street dog.  
"What's that?" questioned the sisters.  
"Someone followed me from town, quickly go and keep to your posts at the gate while I'm gone! I'll take care of it," Rancor commanded. Burbite and Ripclaw nodded and took off through the trees. Once knowing they were gone, Rancor swung around and charged into the bushes where the smell wafted from, a growl rising in his throat. He leapt into the air looking to pounce on top of the pesky street dog and show her who was not to be trifled with. But she dodged him. Landing instead into dirt, Rancor could not spin around fast enough to see that the brown female was about to nip his rear end. When he felt the teeth, though they didn't clamp hard enough to draw blood, he yelped and growled all the louder, turning to face his opponent. But she stood their perfectly calm, a dignified look on her face.

"Relax it's just me," she reminded gently.  
"I know it's just you! What are you doing here!?" Rancor barked. Rawla, as she was called, laughed lightly and paced towards him in perfect gracefulness.  
"I followed you silly," she giggled, "The thing is, I rather like you. A while ago when you had the butcher's meat, you put it back down when you could have just as easily attacked me and gotten away. Made me start thinking, and truth be told, I see there is more potential to you," she admitted, pacing up before him and then around him, as she'd done the first time she'd analyzed him.  
"Just because I chose _then_ not to gut you, doesn't mean I'm not perfectly willing _now_," Rancor warned, growling lowly. He was trying to keep his threatening, unamused face on, but her words had startled him. She _liked_ him? That was an odd thing. He'd never had a female ever like him before.  
"I don't think you'd do that," Rawla answered, in a matter-of-fact kind of tone, "You have too much goodness in you. It's plain to see. You want to make the right choices," she continued silkily.  
"Enough! This is foolishness. Go back where you came from and leave me alone," Rancor barked angrily. Her words were cutting to his very core, exposing the longing deep within his heart that he was afraid for anyone else to see. And now that someone had, he felt vulnerable and weak. Rawla's smile left her face and she stood looking rather sad at his side.  
"If that is what you want..." she conceded finally, turning somberly away and towards the woods. Rancor stood silently, his mind swirling back and forth in contemplation. He was letting the only female who ever claimed to like him and who understood who he truly was get away! So what if she was a street dog who got on his nerves and made him uncomfortable. His mother always made him uncomfortable. It was something he could suffer with.  
"Rawla wait," he said through gritted teeth, slightly scared he was going to say what he was.  
"I... I am how you say I am. I do want to do what is right and I want justice to be done," he explained, "You see through to me correctly, and because of that... I don't want you to go," he finished, head hanging. Rawla had stopped walking away and faced him once more.  
"There are so few who have ever understood me, even among my own family," he admitted. The smile on Rawla's face was coming back and she trotted over.  
"You seem like a very troubled person," she responded, "I wonder if you will tell me how you have become who you are?" she asked gently, lying down on her belly from the ground to look up at him innocently. Rancor sat down, feeling exposed but knowing there was no point in hiding anything from her now.

"I was raised without a father and with a mother that was completely bent on raising me to take his place and to avenge him. I spent all my pup days in hard training all the way up till now. She''s put so much into me, she's certain I will accomplish my task, but ever since this whole thing started, I've lacked the vigor and the passion that she has tried to bestil in me. I don't feel bitterness towards my father's killer, mostly because I never was close to or even knew my father," Rancor explained defeatedly. "I want so badly to make my mother proud and fullfill the destiny she has laid out for me, but I fear I lack the conviction to go through with it," he looked down at Rawla carefully.  
"Do you understand what I mean?"  
"Of course I do. Sounds to me like you are a bit mixed up. Other people, even if they are your parent, aren't the ones to make your destiny. You do," Rawla said gently. Rancor thought about this for a moment.  
"I suppose you are right.." he conceded.  
"Whatever problems you are facing, you have to deal with them how you deem right. I can offer you no consolation there, but I know that since your heart is good, you are capable of making good decisions," Rawla encouraged. Rancor almost smiled. Her words were very encouraging.  
"Thank you..." he said, finding confidence stir within himself once again.

* * *

_Okay folks! There you are! As usual, next chapter will be up in a few days, hope you enjoyed it! Post a comment and let me know what you thought! _

_-Stokin D Embers _


	7. Chapter 6: Plotting

_Greetings readers!  
__I am very sorry for being so infrequent in updating this story! (or at least a week between posts sounds infrequent to me) Anyway, I am back with chapter six and I hope you enjoy it enough to over look how long it took to get here! lol_

_I don't own Narnia, Narnians or any of the locations, just my Oc's and the story plot!_

* * *

Maugrim's Rancor: Chapter 6  
Plotting

* * *

Rancor knew he couldn't keep his sisters waiting long or else they'd assume he lost whatever battle he'd gotten himself into and come back looking for him. Rawla was still looking up at him with this pretty and friendly smile though. Rancor found it was hard to want to leave from it. He wished he could take her with him, but he wouldn't dare bring her to suffer under his sisters' rude and raw behavior. Burbite and Ripclaw would most likely look down on Rawla for being nothing more than a street dog anyway. With hesitation, Rancor flattened his ears and backed away.  
"I should get going," he said, "but can I see you again?" he inquired, wondering if that sounded as wimpy as he thought it did. Rawla opened her mouth, just about to answer when the sudden sound of screaming in the distance through the woods could be heard.  
"What was that?" Rancor asked. Rawla got to her feet instantly.  
"I'm not sure, let's go!" she said rushing off.  
"No, wait, what?!" Rancor wasn't used to taking off in some random direction towards unfamiliar screams! But Rawla was already running away. Darn her! Rancor growled to himself and took off after her. If there was some sort of trouble, he didn't want Rawla getting in the middle of it, so he went, just to make sure she would stay safe. He managed to catch up after a few long strides.  
"Do you make a habit of running off after strange sounds?" he questioned.  
"Actually I do! Life is more exciting that way," she responded. Rancor gave her this look that said he was thinking she was rather crazy, but he kept silent as he ran beside her.

"Help! Help!" the screams continued, and the closer the two canines became, the clearer they could hear the tiny voice. It sounded like a little girl.  
"Help somebody!" the little voice cried out. Rancor slid to a stop, looking about in the woods for any sign of the person in distress. But he could see no one, just a cultivation of rocks.  
"It's the well!" Rawla barked, running up to the circle of rocks and looking down. Rancor followed her in surprise. It was an old well, and it stretched not too deep but deep enough. A small faun girl was trapped inside it, sitting on the mud floor. She startled when seeing the strange rescuers and backed up against the well's wall.  
"Who... who are you?" she asked timidly.  
"We're going to help you," Rawla said quickly in a reassuring tone, "Are you injured?"  
"My leg.. it hurts," the faun girl responded shakily. Rawla lifted her head and looked to Rancor.  
"Look around for a long fallen branch. We can use one to pull her up,"  
"I have a better idea, how about I just go find somebody in town to help?" Rancor suggested instead, thinking it clearly the better plan. Rawla's eyes narrowed in exasperation.  
"Town is far away and I fear she is injured, the sooner we get her out the better," she responded quickly. Rancor sighed and turned off to do as the female instructed. He still didn't see why things like this had to happen to him. His sisters were still waiting! And what was worse, that white wolf he'd seen earlier was probably long gone, with any chance of stopping to talk to her no longer existent.  
"It's alright," Rancor heard Rawla calm the girl, "We'll get you out," she promised. Meanwhile, Rancor ravaged around for a long fallen branch, something that was sturdy enough to lower down and pull with that wouldn't break. Bushes were everywhere and pine trees towered above his head. None of the fallen branches he saw looked promising. But he had to keep searching. He trotted around quickly his eyes wide and alert. But he wasn't finding anything! Then...  
"Rancor! Come here!" he heard Rawla shout for him. Turning on his heels he rushed back towards the well.  
"What? What is it?" Rancor asked. Approaching he saw that Rawla held some dirtied rope in her mouth.  
"I found this buried in the dirt a few feet away," she explained quickly, "Help me," she beckoned, walking to the well side and dropping the rope down, being sure to step on the end so not all of it fell.  
"Grab a tight hold, we will pull you up," Rawla called down gently then put her head down to grab hold of the rope in her strong jaws. Rancor came up and bit down a few feet away on the rope to aid in the pulling. He was a wolf, he could pull up a small little faun girl with ease. Rawla on the other hand was just a street dog, and though unnaturally big, she wouldn't have the natural strength that he had. Letting the rope sit tightly between his clenched jaws he used all his shoulder muscles and began to pull, backing up slowly with his back legs, while keeping his front legs locked. He yanked yard, then again and again. The weight of the child on the other end was significant, but with combined power, Rancor and Rawla had that faun girl up out of that well in no time. Dropping the end of the rope, Rawla rushed over to the small girl and nuzzled her cheek.  
"Are you alright?" she inquired gently. Rancor stood in the background, admiring Rawla's gentle and caring nature. He imagined it was something of what a mother should be like, if his mother had been anything close to the discriptcion of "gentle" and "caring" anyway.  
"I think so... but my leg hurts," the faun girl answered. Rancor analyzed the little faun girl with careful but gentle eyes. She looked to be about 7 and he felt bad she was out here alone. Then the realization occurred to him. He'd just helped save someone... He'd never done that before. Put others in danger yes, but save them? Never.  
"We'll help you to town," Rawla offered readily. Rancor blinked.  
"Rawla, I...I should get going, I'm sorry," Rancor interrupted, "I want to help but I can't," he bowed out, backing up. The faun girl was looking over at him with soft eyes and though Rancor did want to help, he was sure he had done enough. She was out of the well now and Rawla could take her back to town safely without his help, he was sure.  
"Okay..." Rawla nodded, "I'll see you around, thanks for helping," she said with a light smile, and then let the little faun girl lean on her side as she walked her away through the woods. Rancor sighed and turned to go.

What was happening to him? He was supposed to be a cold killer and now he was helping random little girls out of wells! And to make matters worse, he was pretty sure he was falling in love... His mother would skin him alive if she saw how distracted he was becoming from his task to murder King Peter. There was no doubt about it... He HAD to focus. No more seeing Rawla until his task was done. Rancor blocked out all thoughts aside from revenge and worked himself into an angry attitude. He'd need to be moody anyway if he was to put up with his sisters' complaining again about how he'd been gone so long. As it was, when he finally found them hiding in the woods nearest the palace moat and gates, they didn't even bother venturing any smart remarks, for Rancor's face said it all: DON'T MESS WITH ME... They didn't. Instead, they waited for him to do the talking.  
"Based off of the information all three of us have gathered, I've decided that we will use the return of the two Queens back to their palace as an advantage to sneak through the gates. I have no doubt the Queens will make their way first into the castle before greeting their people in a ceremony that will take place later. SO, our job will be to keep an eye out for their carriage. When it appears, you two will cause some sort of diversion so I can slip by the gates when they open and hopefully no guards will notice," Rancor explained. The pack of siblings then proceeded to go over the more complicated details, but in the end, they were quite pleased with their plan. They wouldn't have to wait long, for the Queens would be back soon from their travels and when they were... Rancor would seize his opportunity without hesitation.

**Cair Paravel**: King Peter's Royal Bed Chambers...

Bathed, dressed in his king's clothes, and safe once again, King Peter sat at his desk in his room scribbling a letter to his sisters. Clearing his throat and setting the feather pen back in the ink bottle, Peter took a moment to pause and reflect on what he had written so far. He had been inquiring whether Susan and Lucy's journey had gone well and stating his eagerness to see them home safe and sound once again. The steady clip clop of horse hooves could be heard just outside his door and before Orius could even knock Peter said,  
"Come in Orius,"  
Orius entered accordingly announcing,  
"My lord, the pack leader Arla has returned and wishes to speak with you. She is in the throne room,"  
Peter nodded and got up from his seat. He'd have to finish his letter later. Stepping out of his room, King Peter and Orius made their way down the palace stairs to the secondary floor where the throne room awaited them. Arla was sitting waiting for them.  
"Your highness," she greeted in a courteous nod.  
"What have you to report?" Peter asked in return.  
"My Lord, I have wonderful news. The wolf called Rancor, in whom I further investigated, is not as cold hearted as we may have feared," she began.  
Peter's eyes brightened in hope.  
"As it turns out, his mother, Shredla, the mate of Maugrim, was the one to have forcefully instilled any bitterness he may feel towards you. It is my understanding that he feels no personal malice towards you at all. His heart his more good than even I anticipated, and he's shown it in every circumstance. He even assisted me in saving a little girl from a well earlier today," she informed.  
This, Peter thought, was definitely good news, but he did not interrupt as Arla had more to say.  
"I think, that if or when he confronts you, he will not go through with attempting your murder. He's already communicated to me that he often doubts himself, and with that insecurity will come an openness of mind. If you would just speak with him, explain to him why it was you had to have killed his father, I believe things will all turn out for the better," Arla finally finished.  
Peter nodded with a small smile.  
"That is something I would indeed like to try. His understanding of the entire situation is askew, and from what you have explained, I too believe there is hope to win his trust," Peter responded. Orius had remained quiet, but he was also regarding the conversation carefully. When it fell quiet, he took the opportunity to speak.  
"And what of this Rancor's plots? Have you discovered how exactly he intends to strike?" he questioned to Arla.  
"I dare not ask him such personal and direct questions, for he himself hasn't dared to even admit to me yet that he is planning on trying to cause harm to his highness," Arla replied.  
"What I don't like about this is what if you are wrong?" Orius questioned quickly, "What if this Rancor is putting on an act and is deeper down quite intent on dispatching the king? What then? We have no notion of his plans or how he is deciding to try and attack,"  
Peter found himself sink into the familiar hole of fear when Orius spoke. It was true, nothing could be absolutely certain when it came to what this Rancor was capable of.  
"I say you lead me to him and we capture him now. King Peter can attempt conversation with him once he is behind bars," Orius stated decidedly.  
"And arrest him for what? We have no proof of what he is plotting save for the rumors that have been floating around and the crazed words of his mother whom may or may not actually be sane," Arla retorted. It was clear the centaur was getting a bit on her nerves and Peter was on edge himself. Both of these consulars had good ideas, but which to act upon? Should he remain patient and wait for Rancor to show himself, or press forward now?  
"Your highness, if I lead Orius to Rancor now, I will have betrayed the wolf's confidence," Arla pleaded, "I fear I am the only one he truly has made bounds to trust and ruining that now will quite possibly injure him forever..."  
"He feels for you?" Peter's voice came out in gentle surprise.  
"I... I believe so. And to be quite honest, I feel a surprising amount of compassion for him as well. He needs to be shown kindness, not harshness. Harshness is all he has known his whole life," Arla explained carefully. She had her tail tucked between her legs, fearing she had just ventured onto very dangerous ground and perhaps had been to open before her king. But it was true... She did care for Rancor's well being. Arla waited anxiously for Peter's response. He was silent for a long while, staring at the floor as he thought things over. Finally he lifted his eyes to the white wolf and said,  
"I will spend the night thinking over what the best course of action should be. For now you are dismissed."

* * *

_Whooo hoo! Finally got the part out! lol, let me know what you thought! Is the plot thickening? I dearly hope so because the climax is closer than you think! ;)_

_-Stokin D Embers_


	8. Chapter 7: The Attack pt1

_Alright readers,  
The climax has arrived! Sit tight and enjoy part 1 of the finale chapters! Sorry it's taken so long in the making, I wanted to make extra certain I'd thought over every possible idea before deciding what I was going to do and how it was going to end. Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Maugrim's Rancor: Chapter 7  
The Attack pt 1**_

* * *

"Oh Lucy, do stop," Queen Susan reprimanded. The two finely dressed Queen sisters rode along inside their royal carriage, facing one another on the confortably pillowed seats.  
"Well what would you have me do? I cannot fall asleep!" Lucy responded with a huff, never the less ceasing the drumming of her fingers on the carriage window cill. They had been traveling all day and both were in iratible moods considering they were restless of the rocking and jerking of the cabin which they were made to stay imprisoned within until safely behind the palace gates of Cair Paravel.  
"Knit or something," Susan suggested, gesturing to the basket of yarn beside her. Susan herself was working on making a scarf for Edmund. She doubted he would ever wear it, but it was good practice anyway.  
"I don't like knitting," Lucy complained, looking at the yarn basket with destest. Susan sighed dramatically.  
"Then don't knit and sit quietly, we are nearly home Lu," Susan tried to comfort her younger, more impatient sister. Lucy sighed and rested her chin in her palm. Glancing nonchelauntly over at her older sister once more, she asked,  
"You're not really going to give that to Edmund are you?"  
Susan blew through her nose loudly and set her knit work down.  
"What you don't think he'll like it?" Susan demanded.  
"Not at all," Lucy responded quite frankly. Susan closed her eyes in frustration. Thankfully, the journey didn't last much longer and soon the coach came to a stop. Lucy perked up immedietly.  
"Are we there!?" she asked eagerly, jumping from her seat to poke her head out the carraige door window, Susan did likewise beside her younger sister.  
"Just thought your majesties would like to see the lovely view of Pair Caravel from here," Mr. Tumnus answered from on top of the coach. He always rode with the carriage driver as he liked to keep his eyes out for any possible dangers. Now though, the two Queen sisters gazed out through the trees and beheld the beautiful sight of their beloved castle.  
"It's so beautiful!" Lucy cried with the biggest smile on her face.  
"How good it is to see it again," Susan agreed happily.  
"We are almost there!" Mr. Tumnus called assuredly and then the coach was moving again. Susan and Lucy then busied themselves with talking all about what the first things they were going to do when they arrived within the palace gates. However, neither of the girls expected what was about to come next...

**Cair Paravel: **TheThrone Room

King Peter and King Edmund both were sitting in their throne chairs in deep discussion.  
"Are you most certain this is what you choose to do? I mean Orius could be wrong..." Edmund was saying.  
"Ed, if the wolf is innocent and can proove so, he shall be set free," Peter returned, "I trust Orius's wisdom and find his insight correct. If I don't handle the situation before it escalates the situation might get the best of _me_," Peter defended. He really didn't understand why Edmund was trying to defend this wolf Rancor. Especially not when Rancor was possibly out to kill him. Everything would go a lot smoother if Arla cooperated and simply led Orious and his men to where Rancor was staying. Peter had thought long and hard over this the night before, and the added nightmares of a black wolf attacking him from out of no where in his sleep had aided to this one clear decision: Capturing Rancor now was the best option.  
"Alright, I'll drop it," Edmund conceded, seeing his brother's mind was clearly made up. They sat in silence now, waiting for the entrance of Orius and Arla to the throne room. Peter had called them here a few minutes ago and they still had not arrived. What could be holding them up? Then, finally, Peter heard the clatter of fast hoofprints on the marble floors. When the centuar showed himself, Peter and Edmund were surprsied to see it wasn't Orius, but one of his soliders instead.  
"My lords, there is a situation at the front gate..." he said rushedly, "The Queens have arrived, but their coach is being attacked by wolves!" the centaur informed rapidly in breathless puffs. Peter and Edmund both jumped to their feet at the same time.  
"See! I told you!" Peter said to Edmund rushing away from the throne room and towards their armory to fetch his sword and shield. Edmund followed. Both brothers were full of dread. Were their sister's alright? Would they get their in time. The two Kings could scarcely arm themselves fast enough! Once they had grabbed their things, they rushed out of the palace and to the stables where their horses were ready at a moment's notice, Peter on his unicorn, and Edmund riding aboard Philip. They took off at a full gallop down the castle entrance way, and spurred their horses on as quickly as possible, tearing past the lovely trees and sculpted bushes that lined the palace road leading towards the royal gates.

**The woods near the Palace Gate**_: 15 minutes prior... _

The three wolves sat quietly in the trees just off the side of the road. Rancor's ears twitched about, listening intently for any sound. They could not be found out now, not when they were needing to remain perfectly prepeared for the Queens' arrivals. It was a quiet night before and while Rancor had been dealing with many doubts through his dreams, when he had woken nothing but sharp determination was left to resolve him. He would kill King Peter, regardless of what his conscience was telling him. He'd been born for one thing and one thing only, and that was to exact revenge. And if he missed this one chance to make his destiny come true... then what was he worth? His mother would despise him, his sister's would no doubt chide him the rest of his life... His grandfather... well... Rancor wasn't quite certain about how his granfather would feel about this. Surely Flatfoot knew what Rancor's purpose for coming here was, and had no qualms about it, or else he would have said something before Rancor and his sister's had left. Then again, Rancor's mother wasn't known to be very tollerant of anything Flatfoot had to say. Perhaps she had warned the older wolf not to peep a word. Rancor sighed and rested his head in the cool dirt when suddenly his ears picked up on the sound of paw prints coming near them through the trees. In a second's notice he and his sisters were up off the floor and whirled around to start growling viciously at any intruder. But the moment Rancor saw it was only Rawla, he put his bared teeth away and trotted forward, lowering his tail.  
"Rawla what are you doing here?" he asked desperately. Of all the moments for her to show up, this was the worst of them! His sister's still growled and had evil narrowed eyes pointing daggers at the street dog.  
"You know her?" yapped Ripclaw.  
"She's nothing but street filth!" Burbite added. Rancor shot his sister's a repremanding look but knew arguing with them would only waste time. Instead he focused on speaking with Rawla alone.  
"Ignore them, what are you doing here?" he repeated. Rawla had her tail tucked between her legs. Knowing she was vastly outnumbered by powerful wolves must have intimidated her, but it pained Rancor to see the fear and uncertainty in her eyes. Little did he knew, the reason for that fear wasn't what he originally thought.  
"Rancor something terrible may happen. I was in town and overheard a set of knights speaking. They were talking about capturing a black wolf that they had seen ravaging around in the woods, so I came to warn you," she said quickly, "They may come to find you at any moment!" she warned. This wasn't good news. And he thought he had been so stealthy! How had they seen him? Rancor cursed inwardly, mad that he hadn't remained unnoticed.  
"Just great," Rancor growled to himself.  
"You must leave quickly. I don't know why you are here, as you haven't found me fit to say so, but in order to keep from getting captured you must run," Rawla pleaded. Rancor looked down at the ground. He couldn't run! Not now! This was just all such bad timing!

"Rawla I-"

"Rancor! The carriage!" barked Burbite as quietly as possible. Rancor spun around to see that just through the trees, the Queen's carriage was rattling down the brick road.  
"Rawla...I can't go, I'm sorry, I have to do something, and I know you'll hate me, but I just must. I'm nothing if I don't do what I was trained for," Rancor said ashamedly, turning his back on her and walking into the bushes to get into position.  
"You best leave yourself, I don't want the soldiers thinking you were part of our plot," he added in a murmur.  
"Rancor no..." Rawla pleaded but she could already see she had lost him. He wasn't going to listen to her and her heart ached to think that Rancor was nothing but a lost cause. There had to be good in him! She had seen it! Rawla none the less had a duty to her Kings and Queens. Turning quickly, Rawla rushed off to go warn Orious of what was happening.

"Get ready," Rancor ordered his sisters, "We'll do this just as we planned..."  
The siblings all hunkered down low on their paws and waited for the perfect moment. The royal carriage was now pulling up to a halt before the Palace Gates and the guard centaurs standing by moved forward to open the gates and welcome the Queens home.  
"Your majesties!" the guards bowed respectfully and then proceeded to motion that the gates be opened. Slowly but surely, the heavy iron bars opened and the bridge to the mote just on the other side of the rock walls lowered for the carriage to go through.  
"Now!" Rancor barked, and his sister's sprang to life, barking and snarling as they rushed from the trees to intercept the carriage. Burbite jumped first strait towards the coach window where Susan and Lucy's screams could be heard echoing through the woods. Rancor found the sound of the two Queens' loud distress made him shutter in shame. How could be doing this? He waited, staying in the trees as his two sisters worked together to create chaos, bringing the guards forward away from the open gate to fend them off with their swords and tall spears. That was when Rancor noticed the Captain of the centaur soldiers, Orius galloping through the gates from the direction of the castle, and he meant business. For a moment, Rancor feared for his sister's lives, knowing that this Captain was probably more skilled than they. But as he watched on, Rancor still waited for that perfect opportunity to slip by without notice, and sneak through the gates. Then, he saw it. Both guards were chasing after Burbite, as she had taken to leading them away into a random direction of the forest in a fake retreat, while Ripclaw continued to harass the carriage, running from one side to the other all the while keeping Orius occupied in being unable to reach her. Rancor took his chance and sprinted for the open gates.

He ran and ran as swiftly as he could, right through the opened iron bars and over the draw bridge crossing the mote. As soon as Rancor found some shrubbery, he jumped behind it, hiding quickly and sulking further along up the path between refined bushes and blooming trees. The sound of clattering hoof prints down the castle road resounded distinctly into Rancor's ears and before he knew it, the sight of King Peter aboard his pure white unicorn stallion was seen racing closer and closer, no doubt to aid his sisters. King Edmund followed behind. Now was Rancor's chance. Rancor would catch this King off guard, and he would kill him. He had to. He could not waver. Keeping out of sight as the horses galloped closer, Rancor waited until the perfect moment. Then... with all the power his hind legs could muster, he jumped. He flew through the air, soaring up and out right towards King Peter. The King barely had time to react before he felt a body smashing into him. Both wolf and man, toppled together from off of the unicorn's back and into the road.

"Pete!" Edmund called, pulling up on his horse's reigns as fast as he could to bring Philip to a stop.

Peter scrambled, the impact from the fall having pushed air from his lungs, and his eyes swirled dizzily as he stumbled to a stand. Finally, he found his sword, and ripped it from his sheath, wincing in some pain. This was the moment he locked eyes with his opponent. The huge black wolf, looked even more intimidating with his hackles raised, teeth bared and wild yellow eyes beaming bright. This was the wolf Rancor, Peter's nightmare come to life before his eyes. Edmund went to dismount, but the frightened screams of Susan and Lucy could still be heard by the palace gate.

"No Ed! Go help Susan and Lucy!" Peter commanded, holding up his sword defensively towards the black wolf who had begun to circle him, "This wolf is my fight," Peter said lowly... his eyes narrowing. He had to face this fear without help. For too long the anticipation of this fight had haunted him. Now it was here, and it was all his. Edmund swallowed but did as his elder brother had ordered. He cantered quickly off to help aid the Queens, leaving Peter alone in his battle against the very living and breathing manifestation of Maugrim's Rancor...

* * *

Is this intense or what?! Next chapter will be up tomorrow so come back to for part two of "The Attack" pt 2! Also, I apologize for any misspelled words or wrong grammar! I tried to find it all, but I may have missed a few things!

-Stokin D Embers


	9. Chapter 8: The Attack pt2

_Hi readers!  
The final chapter is here! I sure hope you've all enjoyed reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it! Thanks for your reviews and your support, I really appreciated it! Now, one last time: I do not own Narnia or any Narnia's just a few Oc's and this story idea! :) _

* * *

_**Maugrim's Rancor: Chapter 8  
The Attack pt2**_

* * *

The moment Rancor had hit the floor, after tackling the King Peter from his horse, he'd gotten hastily back to his four feet and growled threateningly deep in his throat, the sound resonating through his sharp, white teeth. Every fiber in Rancor's body was ready to kill, except for the startling fact that King Peter Wolfspane wasn't at all what he had expected. Somehow, Rancor had pictured the king to be older, more intimidating, less... innocent. But the young Peter didn't lunge, didn't attack, only circled with the black wolf, waiting for the canine to strike first.  
"You killed my father, nothing short of your death will make recompense from what you stole from me," Rancor barked lowly.  
"I fought only in defense! Captain Maugrim attacked my sisters, just as you have now! I moved to protect them and he determined to kill me," Peter returned as calmly as he could, but his eyes were still narrowed.  
"You could have spared him!" Rancor snapped, suddenly lunging. Peter jumped to the side just in time to avoid being completely smashed into with Rancor's large paws. Rancor in turn landed on all fours and spun to advance again and snap his jaws, making loud and intimidating clacks with his teeth.  
"I never meant to kill him! I held the sword before me for protection and he jumped into it!" Peter explained hastily, "Why you're letting your father's death run your life I don't know, but you don't have to let it. I didn't kill your father out of hatred, I killed him on accident as I already said, out of defense! Captain Maugrim was evil! He fought for the White Witch and his mind was warped on what real freedom was! Had he been wiser, and fought for the right side, his death would have never happened!" Peter shouted. Rancor growled louder. For the first time ever, real anger began to rage inside the black wolf's heart. But this new anger wasn't towards King Peter. It was towards the true words that flowed from his majesty's mouth. If what the King said was true, then Rancor's whole life, his identity, all these years of training for revenge, was completely meaningless! _He_ was meaningless! It was too much, and Rancor couldn't repress the shutter of fear that had begun to take over his body.

"That's not true!" Rancor protested weakly, but the doubt was settling in, and taking over.  
"It is!" Peter responded strongly, "Please, I don't want to kill you! Cease your quest for my life and I will not harm you," Peter promised.  
"I have nothing left in this life if all I've been raised to do is based upon a lie! I will fight, and die!" Rancor growled determinedly. With every last shard of resolve left in him, Rancor lunged one more time.

Peter gasped, taking up his sword and positioning it in the exact position he once had long ago, where Maugrim had fallen into the sharp blade's point and died. Peter's last thoughts of the battle were... "Like father like son". He closed his eyes, wincing and preparing for his opponent's life ending impact. But then...  
"Rancor no!"

Before Rancor knew what was happening he felt a body crashing into him from the side, throwing the direction of his leap completely off. Rancor closed his eyes as he felt his body slam into the ground and roll. Finally, his body skid to a stop. What had happened? Rancor shook his head confusedly and opened his eyes. That was when he saw her. Rawla! She had tumbled with him several paces along the brick road before the momentum of the tumble had sent her hurtling towards the mote cliff! Rancor rose to his feet, but he was not in time to prevent the street dog from falling off the cliff and into the water below. The black wolf raced forward, concern and dread making his heart beat wildly as he slid to a stop at the cliff's edge, looking down. Rawla was in the water below, panting and doing her best to swim.

"Rawla!" Rancor called in worry. He watched on, wondering how he could possibly get her out of there when suddenly, the brown of Rawla's coat literally began to wash away! Rancor's eyes widened. What...? Rawla dog paddled, bobbing under the water once or twice, coming back up to shake her head off, revealing fur free of brown dirt and grime and leaving her a perfect, gleaming white. She...she was the white wolf? She... but... how? By this point, Peter had rushed to the side of the mote himself looking down.

"Arla! Just hang on! I'll get you out!" Peter called. Arla? Rancor's brain tried its best to process what was going on. That was when Edmund trotted up on horse back, re-sheathing his sword.  
"The other wolves ran away, Susan and Lucy are safe," he informed briefly before asking,"Are you okay? What happened?"  
"I'm fine, Arla fell in," Peter said, moving hastily to the side of the mote where a crank was. "Help me," Peter insisted to Edmund. Edmund came over and began working the wooden crank system with his brother and soon, a net began arising from the bottom of the mote, and with it, Rawla-Arla as well. Rancor watched and waited until Rawla was close enough to jump out and when she did, Rancor was right there to help her up. She was completely white now, her coat, everything about her was beautiful and clean. But Rancor wasn't sure what to feel right now...

"Rawla...? What... who are you?" Rancor asked in confusion and timidity.  
"Rancor, my real name is Arla," she began right away, not wasting a minute to explain, "I am head of the Star Pack. We protect the boarders of Narnia, but I was called upon by King Peter when he wanted another wolf to investigate some rumors regarding a strange figure many were calling Maugrim's ghost. Well... I disguised myself to learn what I could, and found you..." she said. Rancor felt his stomach go cold. He always had thought she was pretty large for a simple street dog...  
"I see..." Rancor looked away, not able to help the feeling of betrayal rising inside of him.  
"King Peter was concerned that you were out to kill him, it was my job to see if you really would... After meeting you, I could instantly tell there was some good in you, and that with a little bit friendship... you could be transformed," Arla added softly, giving Rancor the most gentle and affectionate gaze. Rancor wasn't sure how to respond. But then, Arla moved closer and rubbed her head against the fur of his neck softly.  
"I knew you were conflicted... I never thought you would go as far as to throw your life away," she admitted sadly. That was the moment Rancor realized what Arla had really done.  
"You saved my life..." he said in shock.  
"Of course I did. I care about you," she confessed. Rancor was speechless. He was overwhelmed with different feelings, different emotions... Where as before he'd been completely thrown into despair, he now found his heart and sole rising in hope.  
"I don't care who you were raised to be, all I care about is who you choose to be. So choose to be good... choose to let your grudge against the King and his family go..." Arla pleaded.

Peter and Edmund stood by quietly, listening to the interaction carefully while Captain Orius finally rejoined them. The centaur had a spear in his hand and he was glaring intensely towards the black wolf who had instigated this whole plot. The Queens, Susan and Lucy, had insisted once the two female wolves had been run off, that they wanted to get out of the carriage and check on Peter and Edmund themselves. Now, as they crossed the lawn, the two brothers turned to embrace them, thankful the girls were home and safe, even after everything. Rancor quietly regarded the family as they reunited and felt a deep sense of remorse set in. Swallowing, Rancor stood up and walked over to stand before the Kings and Queens.

"Your majesties. All my life I've been taught to hate and resent your rulership. I was told my father was wrongly murdered and that it was my duty to exact revenge on his life by claiming King Peter's," he began, "But if it is even possible to believe such a thing, I've realized that I was wrong to ever believe my mother, and though I deserve all the punishment in the world for plotting to put you and your siblings in danger, I ask for your forgiveness," he said shakily. There had perhaps never been anything so hard, yet so easy to do in his entirely life. It was hard, because he was letting go of who he thought he was, and was struggling to prepare the embrace of a different future. However, it was easy because the weight of carrying his mother's expectations were now lifted off his shoulders. Whether or not Peter forgave him, Rancor made a decision then and there to be a better wolf. He glanced back over at Arla who was smiling proudly at him. Yes, he'd be a better wolf for her.

Peter and Edmund glanced to one another while the Susan and Lucy clung close, looking the black wolf over carefully. Peter sighed, taking a breath. In the next moment, he lifted his hand and removed the helmet from off his head. Rancor's eyes widened. The helmet hadn't covered all of Peter's face, but now that Rancor could see the young king's entire forehead, cheeks and hair, he recognized him! Peter smiled lightly.  
"It will take a while for me to fully trust you, but I will forgive you," the eldest King said.  
"You... You're the orphan..." Rancor stuttered.  
"Arla convinced me to meet you in person, so I disguised myself and came," Peter informed. Rancor remembered the meeting vividly. The King had even fed him when he was hungry... Rancor swallowed and looked down.  
"Thank you," the black wolf uttered, bowing down with his front paws...

_**Three days later: Cair Paravel Throne Room... **_

It was a bright and beautiful morning. The wind blew softly through the palace throne room, rustling Rancor's fur. He and Arla stood before the four thrones, each King and Queen seated regally in their seats. Rancor took a deep breath.  
"Today you leave back to Narnia's boarders to continue your work with the Star Pack in protecting this magnificent country," King Peter spoke, "I trust your journey shall be safe and your work continually noble," he said, nodding his head to Arla. She bowed her head in return.  
"As for you Rancor, I commend you for your change of heart, for having the bravery to search out the truth, and to live accordingly. In honor of this accomplishment, I have decided you worthy of being given a new name. As pack mate to Arla and appointed boarder protector of Narnia amidst the Star Pack, I dub you no longer Rancor, but instead... Courage," King Peter declared. The black wolf felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth. This new name... he liked it. Arla smiled over at him. No doubt she liked it too... Gratitude swelled within Courage's heart and he humbly bowed his head before his Kings and Queens.

"Thank you... my King "

**_The End _**

* * *

Happy ending! Yay! Okay, now flood me with comments! Share with me your over all thoughts on this chapter, all the rest of the chapters, or anything else you care to speak about! I want to truly know if you enjoyed the story as a whole, or if there were things I could alter -correct- etc. If you are interested in reading more of my stories, check out my home page! I've write for all sorts of genres so hopefully a few of them will catch your interests! Check it out!

-Stokin D Embers


End file.
